


Let Me Show You, Darling

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finn is not an idiot he knows what sex is okay, First Time, Fluffy, M/M, PWP, Poe calls Finn 'darling' a lot, Porn What Plot, Soft sex, They love each other, Virgin Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You know," Finn said as nonchalantly as he could with Poe's hand on his dick, "I've never done this before."





	Let Me Show You, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Poe's quarters were small, but it had never stopped him and Finn from spending an afternoon together, or even later into the night, sitting on his couch and watching holofilms or talking about their day over dinner. Tonight was no exception, and they were midway through the rom-com Finn had chosen and Poe had put on when they became much more involved with each other than the film. 

Poe's hands roamed under Finn's shirt as their lips met in kiss after kiss. 

They'd done this before. They'd done this plenty of times, but for one reason or another, had never gotten much further. It didn't bother Poe and he never felt that he should press Finn to do anything he wouldn't want to do on his own. He was desperately in love with Finn, he could wait however long Finn needed to trust him with his body. Still, Poe couldn't help but hope today would be that day. 

Finn was getting ever closer to Poe, pulling Poe on top of him on the couch and laying back so Poe's face was hovering over his. Poe could feel himself growing harder, his erection rubbing against Finn's stomach though his pants. Before he could get embarrassed he discovered Finn in a similar situation. Poe rolled his hips experimentally and Finn gasped, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Poe, who took the invitation and kissed a line down his neck, still making circles with his hips against Finn. 

"Finn," Poe said and stopped, "do you want to stop?" 

Finn paused and looked into Poe's eyes for a moment before saying, "no," and sliding his hands down to Poe's ass and pulling Poe closer to him. After a minute or two more of the rutting, Poe decided he wanted his clothes off, and he wanted Finn's off too. He pulled his pants off mildly ungraciously, stumbling a bit before divesting himself of his shirt as well. Finn seemed to have gotten the hint and was stripping too. Poe couldn't help how his eyes followed Finn's hands and he pulled his shirt off over his head, and he bit back a moan at the sight of Finn's toned torso as he leaned back towards Finn to kiss him. 

"You're doing it again," Finn said, before Poe's lips could meet his. 

"What am I doing, darling?" Poe asked. 

"You bite your lip and look at me like you want to devour me," Finn stated, his lips almost touching Poe's, their faces so close. 

"Mmmm I do, I wanna have you right here," Poe moaned as he trailed his hands down Finn's body to rub his dick through his underwear. 

"You know," Finn said as nonchalantly as he could with Poe's hand on his dick, "I've never done this before." 

Poe drew back slightly, paused his motions, and drew a breath, but before he could speak Finn had begun to talk again. 

"Is that an issue, because-" 

"No, no, Finn, that's not an issue. I'm flattered, it's just I think I owe you a better first time than on this tiny couch," Poe said, huffing half a laugh. "Do you wanna move to my room? It'd be nicer on the bed." 

Finn agreed and Poe led him to his room and onto his bed while Poe opened his bedside drawer to fetch a bottle of lube while Finn watched him with curious eyes that nonetheless were filled with intent. 

Fuck, Poe thought, Finn really was gorgeous. 

"So," Poe started, albeit awkwardly, "since this is your first time, you should choose, if you want to have me or if-" 

"Poe." 

"Yeah?" 

"I really want you inside me right now." 

"Oh, fuck, okay," Poe moaned; he couldn't help it when he heard Finn talking like that, and began to prep Finn to take him. "On your back, then." 

He was two fingers in when he decided to have some fun and tease Finn, so he brushed his prostate and smiled when Finn let out a gasp and swore. 

"Have you ever done this to yourself before, Finn?" Poe asked out of curiosity. 

"No," Finn gasped, "wasn't much time for it." 

Poe mentally berated himself for bringing up Finn's past before switching to three fingers. Finn was openly moaning and cursing now, sounding beautifully desperate. 

"Can you- uhhn! Please fuck me now?" Finn asked, and how could Poe deny such a request? As he slipped into Finn they moaned in unison, Finn grabbing the blankets in his hands, Poe's hands on Finn's hips. 

As soon as Finn had a moment to adjust, Poe slowly rocked in and out of him, running his hands down Finn's chest and leaning in to kiss him. He did his best to graze Finn's prostate as often as possible, shifting his hips to achieve the right angle. Below him Finn was letting out a litany of curses and bitten off moans- Poe wanted to hear them all. 

"Let me hear you darling, please," Poe punctuated with a thrust of his hips and a kiss on his neck. 

"Oh stars, Poe, fuck, harder please," Finn moaned, and Poe accommodated his request. Not wanting Finn to stop talking, Poe pressed on. 

"Have you thought about this before?" he asked Finn, kissing down his neck. 

"Mmm," Finn groaned as Poe fucked in and out of him, "sometimes. When you slide your hand down my arm, or when you bite your lip, or- ohhh fuck... Or when your hair is just perfectly tousled after we've been kissing." 

"Shit Finn, that is so hot-" Poe said, his hips snapping into Finn as he let himself go, rocking into his partner faster. 

"Ohhh, fuck," Finn moaned as Poe repeatedly hit his prostate, "Poe, I'm gonna cum." 

"S'okay darling, cum for me, I love you so much." 

"Fuck, I love you," Finn gasped as he finished, spilling cum onto his stomach. Poe followed not far after, thrusts becoming erratic as he watched his lover come all over himself and look blissed out until he himself came and then collapsed next to Finn. 

After a moment of afterglow, Poe got up and got a cloth to help clean up the mess they'd made, and when he came back Finn greeted him with a little kiss. 

"So, does that mean you liked it?" Poe laughed and gave Finn a peck on the cheek in return. 

"Mhm, we should do it again," Finn said, teasing Poe. 

"Oh we will darling, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
